


Show Me

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Tattoo Shop Love Story [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All American Steve, Blowjobs, Clint Is a Good Bro, College, Dancing, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Sexual Crisis for Steve, Smut and Fluff, Tattoo Shop AU, Tattoos, Teasing, Texting, bad boy bucky, drunk first times, leather pants, sexy pictures, they are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Bucky had one drunk night with his very straight high school crush, Steve Rogers. A night that Steve didn't remember at all the next morningFour years and some months alter, they get another chance when an accidental meeting at the post office turns into drinks and a few awkward confessions on Steves part.He had never forgotten Bucky, and even though his memories were a little ahzy, hed never forgotten that night either.And maybe...maybe he isn't as straight as Bucky always assumed he was.Lots of flirty texts and some not so appropriate pictures later, Steve is hooked on the shy, quiet, Bucky Barnes, and ready to win him back.As long as Bucky wears those leather pants.**Authors Note- this is a rewriting of my Tattoo Parlor Love Series, if you have previously read it, I have re-edited and added to this story, so please read it again!! :)





	

*****Prologue********

“Oh god, you're so beautiful.” His voice was hoarse, even though the hands stroking through all that dark hair were so soft. 

“You're drunk.”

Bucky shushed him with a smile as he staggered closer to the bed, half dragging his drunk friend. 

“But I'm telling the truth. Always thought you were so beautiful…” the words were slurred, and Bucky fought against his blush, rolling the big guy onto the mattress. 

“You're so heavy.” He huffed with a laugh. “Giant drunk ass.”

“Stay with me.” The  blonde mumbled, reaching out. Bucky froze, licking his lips, still tasting all that musky, salty flavor that was so uniquely…

“I can't.” He said hesitantly. “I can't tonight, gotta get home.” He rubbed a hand over his jaw, which was still aching from… well earlier.

“You can't drive drunk dummy. Just climb in here with me. Wanna be close to you.” 

“I'm not drunk.” Bucky reached down and brushed a lock of shaggy blond hair off the quarterbacks forehead. “And-and I want to be close to you too, but you need to sleep this off. We will see each other tomorrow anyway. Remember? You're graduating? The reason to be drinking tonite?”

“Mmm.” He was almost asleep, one arm flung over his face, hiding those dark blue eyes. 

“Okay big guy. I'm gonna take off. Here's a garbage can if you hurl.”

“Kiss me.” Came the petulant request. “Before I hurl.” He laughed hysterically at that, because everything is funny when you're drunk, and Bucky just rolled his eyes.

“You can kiss me in the morning. I'll- i'll see you then, ok?”

“Okay…” 

Snores.

Bucky traced over his cheekbones, his strong jaw, down across his chest, needing to touch him again. All American bastard. Just stealing his heart. 

“Goodnight, Steve.”

*******

The next morning Bucky almost ran into the school, brushing his dark hair back from his eyes. He was going to see Steve in just under an hour. And after last nite… 

Bucky blushed, the red nearly glowing on his pale skin.

“Hey gorgeous. What's the rush?” Ellen, who had the locker next to him, was busy caking on makeup and Bucky barely resisted rolling his eyes. 

“Just uh… excited for graduation practice. You know. It's a cool day. All the seniors leaving.” He tried to lean casually against his locker like his heart wasn't pounding from his chest.

“Right. And us juniors who have to decorate, set up, cater to their every ridiculous whim, and then clean up the disaster after the party. How is that exciting again?”

“Well ya know.” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent became a little stronger when he was nervous. “I mean, it's like our first day as seniors, ya know? Once these guys are gone.”

“Ugh I guess”. Ellen layered on just a shocking amount of lipgloss and smacked her lips together loudly. “So did you hear Steve took Lacey back? After she cheated on him?” She put her makeup away, pulling out first periods books. “I mean, he hasn't even been broken up with her for 72 hours, but I guess neither one of them wanted to be single for graduation. Can't blame him. She's  _ gorgeous. _ You and him are friends right? Any gossip on how she got him back? Besides the obvious, right?” 

Glancing up, Ellen caught, and completely misread, the stricken expression on Bucky's face.

“Aw sweetie. She's not beautiful like you. I mean dark hair, pale blue eyes, skin like porcelain?” Ellen sighed dramatically, eyes traveling over him easily. “I  _ really  _ really wish you'd let me take a run at you babe. I could rock your world. Plus the fact that you've never really lost that big city accent is just like…  _ oh my god _ . But anyway, I mean Steve's a golden boy, he needs a golden girl, right? Blond hair, blue eyes, great figure…” Ellen's voice trailed off as she searched for a specific notebook. “I mean they are practically America's dream couple. Seriously can't fault them for sticking together.”

Finally gathering all her stuff, Ellen slammed her locker door. “I mean, he's so Patriotic and boy next door, the football team calls him Captain America, instead of Captain Rogers.  And doesn't Captain America always get the girl? It's like, written in the stars!” She twirled away in a cloud of cheap perfume and tinkling jewelry.

“Bye Bucky you beautiful mess. I'll catch ya at set up.” 

Bucky banged his head against his locker, pushing back the anger and the tears.

No way Steve had gone back to that… that girl. No way.

“Bucky!!” The familiar baritone made him shudder, and Bucky whipped around in time for Steve to clap a big hand on his shoulder.

The other arm was securely wrapped around the beautiful blond haired, blue eyed, perfectly feminine, bubblegum chewing Lacey Patricia Sterren. 

“Good to see you bud!” Steve's blue eyes were a little bloodshot from a hard night of drinking, and Bucky could see the stress lines from what must be a killer headache. “Hey I thought you were gonna come party last nite! What happened! I never saw you!”

Bucky just stared.

“Come on babe.” Lacey blew a big bubble and popped it obnoxiously. “Leave the junior alone. We got big stuff to do today.”

“Like graduating!” One of the other football players whooped and Steve hollered right back. 

“I'll catch you later Buck, right?”

He was dragged away before Bucky answered, before Bucky could even put two thoughts together. 

“Catch ya later Steve.” He finally mumbled, pushing his hair back from his face and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Fucking Captain America. Breaking my fucking heart.”

*****************

**Chapter One- Four Years and Some Months Later**

*****************

Steve Rogers stepped out of his old Jeep and onto the sidewalk near the grocery store, taking a deep breath of clean air and smiling broadly.

Being home was so much better than being at college.

Slamming his door, he took off at a brisk walk, heading towards the po box. Even though he'd been in school for over four years now, his mail still came to the little post office in the suburbs, right down the street from his parents house.

“Hey hey! Steve Rogers! Welcome home son!” 

Old Mister Benedict, who had been old for as long as Steve could remember, waved, and Steve waved back. He had spent more afternoons sweeping the floors of the deli than he cared to admit to pay for his half of his clunker jeep his freshman year. 

“Is that Steve Rogers?” Came the sweet voice of Ms. Yang, who owned the flower shop next door. “How's college ball treating you?”

“Not playing anymore ma’am.” Steve stopped to talk, raised too polite to walk past a woman while having a conversation. “Did my four years, got my school paid for.”

“So, home for good then?” She asked excitedly, “You know, Shelly is here, I bet she'd love to catch up with you!”

Steve forced himself to smile, even though the thought of “catching up” with Shelley Yang made him want to run away. The girl had not in fact inherited her mother's sweet personality, or her enduring good looks. No, Shelley had her daddy's personality. And to be honest, her daddy's looks. It was unfortunate.

Didn't stop Mrs Yang from trying to set them up.

“Actually, I'm just here for a week, ma’am.” Steve answered with what he hoped was an apologetic grin. “Just fall break. I still have a few classes to finish up since playing football doesn't leave much room for a degree.”

“Oh of course.” Mrs Yang smiled, but he knew she was disappointed.

“I'll be home for good at the end of January though.” He offered, immediately kicking himself. “Maybe I could take her for a cup of coffee then.”

“Such a good boy you are.” Beaming, Mrs Yang had to stand in her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek, and Steve, good ol boy that he was, blushed. “Go on then.”

She shooed him away with a fond smile, and he headed towards the po box again, intercepting waves and hellos as he went.

It was hard, coming back home sometimes. Steve had been the Golden Boy of his high school, leading the football team to win state three years in a row as their captain. He had landed a full ride to State for his ball playing, and now he was a hometown hero. All American boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, big smile and polite to a fault.

Everybody liked Steve.

It would have been nice to be a brunette who just faded into the background every once in awhile.

Steve shook his head ruefully as he opened the box and rifled quickly through the junk mail. 

He had nothing to complain about, yet here he was. Complaining about being in the spotlight. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't move fast enough to avoid a full on collision with the kid walking through the doors.

“Oh man!” Steve dropped to his knees to help gather all the scattered mail. “I am so sorry. I just didn't even see you.”

“S’no problem man.”  

It was the slight accent that seemed so familiar that stopped Steve from picking up the mail, and he glanced up quickly.

The kid pushed shaggy black hair out of his pale blue eyes and looked right back at him.

“Bucky Barnes!” Steve jumped to his feet and held out his hand. “How  _ are _ you man? I haven't seen you in years!”

Bucky shook his hand firmly, then bent back down for the rest of his things.

“I'm good, man. How are you? You back in town?”

“Uh, yeah just for the week. Fall break.” Steve put his hands in his pockets and grinned. “Man. James Buchanan Barnes. Long time. Do you still live right around here? Your mom, right? Close by?”

“Nah, I'm just around helping Ma out. I got a place in Roseburg closer to work.” Bucky stuffed the letters into the back pocket of black jeans and looked Steve over.

“You look good man. College ball treated ya real well.”

“Yeah, man, thanks.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Hey uh, I don't know if this is weird, you know, all things considered, but want to get a beer? Catch up before I leave?”

“All things considered?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well just-” Steve shrugged. “I know after graduation I really disappeared. And there's not many people from high school I actually care to see, but we were always bros.” he grinned again. “I mean what, without your tutoring I probably wouldn't even have passed. I'd say I owe you a beer for at least that!” 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess.” Bucky took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Yeah a beer's good.” His accent was a little stronger now, and it made Steve smile. “I'm leaving tomorrow morning though.”

“Well I'm good tonight if you are. What about uh, Collins? Remember where that is?”

Bucky finally smiled, picturing the dive bar where most of them had had their first illegal drink at 18. “Yeah who doesn't?”

“Great. Let's say, like nine?”

“Uh yeah. Yeah that's fine.” 

“Sounds great. Looking forward to it!” Steve's big hand came down on his shoulder, and the blond left, whistling cheerfully.

As soon as he disappeared around a corner, Bucky stepped to the nearest trash can and threw up. 

************

“Man, I haven't been in here in ages.” Steve commented, setting two beers on the rickety table and sliding into the booth.

“Thanks man.” Bucky tipped his beer in Steve's direction and took a long pull. “Yeah, I feel like this place was only great when we were underage.”

Steve laughed at that, and Bucky tried hard not to stare. 

College had been good to Captain America. He had already been broad shouldered and good looking in highschool, but four years had made him gorgeous. He was all muscle now, plainly obvious in the tight long sleeve he wore. Bucky thought maybe his eyes had gotten even darker blue, or maybe his hair was just more of a dirty blond than that bleached out surfer look he used to sport. 

He was still like something from a wet dream, and that thought made Bucky's hand tighten around his beer.

“So.” He willed himself to meet Steve's gaze. “All done playing ball?”

“Yeah. Got my four seasons in. Just need a few more classes so I'll be done by Christmas.”

“That's cool. What did you major in?”

“Business and management.” Steve answered, tipping his beer back for a drink. “Dad always wanted me to take over the family business so I suppose I should be prepared, right?”

“You say that like the family business is running a farm.”  Bucky smirked. “You guys own almost every apartment building in this town, and half the land the businesses sit on. You have streets named after you.”

“Yeah. The Rogers who Settled the valley and all that.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Dad would never forgive me if my dream wasn't to own half the damn city like he does.”

“I'm just saying.” Bucky smiled for real this time. “Maybe the degrees are a necessity.”

“Tell me about it!”

The conversation flowed easier after a few minutes, as they traded stories about their families and lives. Steve was full of stories about college, and Bucky laughed along with him. 

“Are you still into art?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded slowly. 

“Uh yeah. Went to school for it for a while but after the accident I couldn't keep going.”

“Accident?” Steve leaned closer, and Bucky touched his left shoulder self consciously. 

“Uh yeah. Metalworking class a couple years ago. Still not quite sure what happened. One minute I was just… welding some stuff. Something loud popped across the room, a someone else piece shattered when it was in the kiln-”

“Kiln? Isn't that pottery?” Steve interrupted. 

“Yeah, we shared a workshop. A lot of pottery art has a metal structure. Anyway,” Bucky took a deep breath. “Someone messed up, something wasn't pure or the heat was too high. Either way, it shattered, sent shards everywhere, and since I was the one facing it, I got a bunch buried in my shoulder and arm and hand.” 

He turned over his left hand, and Steve could just barely make out scars in the dim lighting. 

“But you’re left handed.” He recalled, then his mouth dropped. “Man, i'm so sorry.” 

“S’alright.” Bucky replied in that little drawl. “I've always been fairly ambidextrous so I just started using my right hand. Couldn't stay in school though. Just the physical therapy alone took six months. Still hurts some days.”

“What do you do now?”

“Tattoo artist.” Bucky said with a half smile. “And I teach art classes at the local college too.”

Steve smiled, and saluted him with his beer, impressed. 

“Good for you man. Want another?

When Steve got up to get another beer, Bucky shook his head.

“Nah man. Not much of a drinker.”

“Fair enough.” Steve ordered another one anyway, and sat back down. “So tell me.” He started peeling the label off his empty bottle absentmindedly. “I feel like the last time we even talked was the day of graduation. I don't really remember seeing you over the summer, or anytime I came home that fall. We used to hang out all the time. After games,during lunch and stuff. I even remember sleeping at your place more than a few times. What happened?”

“Yeah I uh… moved schools senior year. Got a place in Roseburg with a couple people and ended up doing online school to graduate early then right into art school.”

He hesitated before adding, “and we saw each other the night before graduation too, you know.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve thought for a minute. “Oh man, at Rachelles graduation party?” He chuckled. “Man, that night was…” Bucky watched him carefully. “Just nuts. I remember opening my first beer and that was about it. You were there too huh?” Steve shook his head. “Stupid eighteen year old me. Not even sure how I got home that night.” Suddenly his eyes lit and a flush crossed his cheeks.

“Actually maybe I do.” 

Bucky gripped his beer, trying hard to regulate his breathing.

“All I remember…” Steve continued after a drink. “Lacey and I had broken up. And I was so upset. So I went drinking. Like man just really trying to get drunk. And I hooked up with this girl…” a dreamy half smile crossed his face and Bucky wanted to scream. “So beautiful.”

“You guys hooked up?” Bucky managed, and Steve cocked his head and grinned. 

“Yeah. Not like all the way though.” He frowned at that. “Like I remember her amazing mouth and that's about it.” He laughed, but then winced. “Sorry man that's in bad taste.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Mr Polite strikes again.”

“Hey, they didn't call me Captain America because I was vulgar.” Steve said with a wink that was borderline flirtatious. “Anyway, it was incredible. Pretty sure I fell in love. But then the next day Lacey wanted to get back together, and it seemed like a good idea. Better than chasing after some girl at a party right?”

“So you never asked after her or anything?” Bucky cursed himself for asking, for even pushing the conversation this way, but he had to know.

“Life just kind of caught me up, man. Graduation, and I worked all summer, and left early to make it in time for my first practice with State.” He took a long drink, eyes distant. “Never forgot her though. Been a long time since I thought about that night but never…” he shook his head. “Like how do you forget something like that, drunk or not?”

“How indeed.” Bucky answered, suddenly wishing he'd opted for the second beer.

“She definitely wasn't in my grade.” Steve continued. “Maybe a junior?” Bucky's breath hitched and Steve leaned forward. “Think about it for me. See if it rings a bell. You were at the party. Let me think.” 

He closed his eyes, remembering. “Damn I can just see her. Just as opposite from Lacey as could be. Tall. Like real tall. Thin. Dark hair. Just gorgeous dark hair but not very long. Shoulder length at most. Pale. I remember thinking about Snow White.” He opened his eyes and laughed. “Drunk thoughts, am I right?”

Bucky wasn't smiling anymore, just staring, but Steve wasn't looking at him, didn't notice. He stared up at the ceiling in thought. “Yeah, dark hair, pale, these red lips. And oh man, crystal blue eyes. Like looking at a glacier or something. And that voice…”

Suddenly he tensed, and Bucky steeled himself when that dark blue gaze bored into him. 

Steve swallowed hard.

“A voice with an accent, like from back east. Something that had never gone away.... Jesus Christ.”

“Thanks for the beer, man.” Bucky slid out of the booth and grabbed his jacket, nearly running for the door. 

“Goddamnit.” Steve rarely cursed, but this was a good moment for it. “God _ damnit.” _

*****************

**Chapter Two**

****************

_ “You're so beautiful.” Steve whispered to the lanky brunette, pushing dark hair away from crystal blue eyes.  _

_ “Stop.” The teenager shook his head and grinned, and Steve ran his hands down that slim body, down to his hips and tugged him closer.  _

_ They both moaned at the contact, barely hearing each other over the thumping bass next door in the living room. Steve loved how he fit right into his arms like this. _

_ “You're drunk.” _

_ “Yeah. Doesn't mean I don't want you. I've wanted you for so long.”  _

_ “I want you too.” Long fingers brushed over his cheekbones, tapping over his lips. “Let me make you feel good.” _

_ “But we can- together- I--wait” Steve was barely able to complete a sentence, when his pants were unzipped and his cock swallowed into a hot red mouth. “Oh god look at you. Look at how beautiful…” _

_ Those lips wrapped around him, and those blue eyes watching made him crazy, and Steve bit his tongue trying not to come. _

_ “Come on.” That silky soft voice urged, the slight accent making the words roll. “You'll make me feel like I'm not doing a good job.” _

_ “Oh god. Oh god Bucky.. Bucky!” _

“Jesus!” Steve ripped awake, one hand gripping his cock as it spilled all over his sheets. “Jesus,  _ Bucky!”  _ His hips were still moving, pumping into his mattress as the pleasure washed through him. 

When he finally stilled, could draw a breath, Steve covered his face with his clean hand. 

_ It had been Bucky.  _ The girl he'd never forgotten, had been the boy he'd spent most afternoons studying with. Those red lips and blue eyes from his dream were the same ones that shared bottles of soda while they watched JV football games on Thursday nights. Spent whole weekends watching Law & Order, because Steve admired the cops and Bucky thought he was smarter than most of the criminals. Bucky, who was always quick with a hug when Steve had good news, or a constant, close presence when he was upset. Bucky, who used to climb in his window and sleep curled up on the other side of his bed when things at home got rough.

Bucky, the boy he had wanted but couldn't have.

_ Bucky. _

**************

“Bucky.”

“Damnit.” Bucky sighed, dropping the bag in the trash can and wiped his hands on his pants. “ _ What _ Steve?” He wasn't really surprised the man had tracked him down to his mom's house. God knows Steve had given Bucky enough rides home to remember the way.

Steve stood a few feet away, hands shoved into jacket pockets, looking intensely uncomfortable. The morning light lit his hair and Bucky wanted to scream at how beautiful he was.

“Why didn't you tell me, man?”

“Because it didn't matter.” Bucky shook his head and took a step back, avoiding Steve's gaze. “It didn't matter. You were drunk. I was willing. And the next day you were back with Lacey. There was no problem.”

“It ruined… a great friendship. I mean, we really had something great.” Steve argued and Bucky laughed, sounding bitter. 

“Oh  _ Captain America _ .” The nickname sounded scornful. “It was fine. It was a high school friendship. You were running off to college anyway. You can't tell me it would have changed anything.”

“You should have told me anyway!” 

“Why's that!?” Bucky snapped, his voice rising. “Huh? So so what, you could be embarrassed that you'd let a guy suck you off? So you would feel guilty for taking advantage of me?” 

Steve opened his mouth to ask exactly that, but Bucky held up a hand. “No, Steve you  _ didn't  _ take advantage of me. I-” his voice lost some of it's ire. “I  _ wanted _ you, Steve. You were my whole…” he waved his hands around. “Well, you were in love at seventeen, you remember what it feels like.”

“You were in love with-”

“Stop.” Bucky shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Don't do that. Point is, it was  _ one time _ . You didn't remember the next morning, and you ended back up with Lacey. All American couple. Nobody knew that for one day you weren't perfectly straight. It worked out fine.”

“Are you still…” Steve didn't really know how to ask and Bucky interrupted.

“Well you know what they say about your first love.” 

He looked away for a minute, then smiled, this one a  _ real  _ smile. “Actually, you know I feel better now that you know. It was like this stupid…  _ thing  _ that I had a hard time letting go of. It's not like we were dating but I was still pretty heartbroken. But it's fine now. You know all about it, you feel bad about it, and I can stop remembering high school as that time Steve Rogers rejected me.”

“I hate how that sounds. I really do.” Steve said truthfully. “We had some great times man, some really great times, I wish this could have just been a few beers between friends, instead of yet another confirmation of how much of an asshole I was in high school.”

“Aw, it makes my day that you feel like that.” Bucky teased, and Steve couldn't help but laugh. 

“So, so I know you're leaving today.”

“Yeah here in about an hour. Just finishing some stuff up for my mom.” 

“Yeah. Well.” Steve kicked at the pavement. “Well since we've established I'm basically a horrible person, and we are both okay with that… maybe we can stay in touch this time around.”

“Yeah?” Bucky glanced up, surprised. 

“Well, yeah I mean. At the very least you'll get a Merry Christmas text from me, since I mass text everyone in my phone each holiday. But it would be nice to… maybe not pick up  _ exactly  _ where we left off, but something like that.” 

“Yeah okay.” Bucky smiled, slow and easy and for a second it was like being in high school again, when Steve was really the only one who made Bucky laugh, and Bucky was the only reason Steve passed Civics. “Yeah I got no problem with that. Phone.” He held up his hands and Steve tossed the phone to him. Bucky typed in his number quickly then tossed it back.

“Just um, text me so I know it's you.”

“Thanks man.” Steve cocked his head and grinned and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You know that All American charm doesn't work on me, right? I always saw right through your bullshit.”

“Worth a shot.” He held out his hand to shake, but when Bucky reached for it, he pulled the other man into a brief hug. “Can't tell you how good this is, man. Out of everybody I run into in this town… well I'm glad it was you.”

“Same, man.” Bucky broke the hug first, stepping away to keep some distance, and even though Steve understood, it bothered him.

In high school it would have been Bucky hanging off of him, until Steve laughed and peeled the smaller kid off.

Now Bucky was trying to keep some distance.

Steve understood.

But it still bothered him.

Nevertheless he gave a short nod and smile and turned to leave.

“Did you know?” Bucky suddenly asked, and Steve stopped. “Did you know that I was… well how much I liked you?”

“I guess I didn't know exactly how much, no. But I can tell you for  _ sure  _ that you were the only guy I ever let sleep over at my place. Even if it was just because things were bad at your house. And _ of course _ I knew you were gay. You weren't… too obvious but we spent a lot of time together. And it didn't stop me from letting you sleep in my bed, did it?”

“Yeah I guess not.” Bucky asked with a pleased smile.

“Yeah man.” 

Bucky watched him walk away, unable to stop staring, unable to stop the smile on his face.

“Who was that, sweetie?” His mom asked when he went back inside.

“Um, Steve Rogers. From high school?”

“That nice boy you had a crush on?”

Bucky bent and kissed her on the cheek. 

“You should ask him out, Bucky.” She added and he grinned. 

“He's straight, Ma.”

********************

“So let me guess this straight.” 

Clints voice was slightly muffled since he was face down in the tattoo chair.

“So you were in love with this guy for ever. Gave him the blow job of his dreams one night. And I do mean the blow job  _ of his dream _ s. You said he still remembers it. So after that spectacular work of mouth -OW!  _ Shit _ ! You're tattooing me, not mutilating me!”

Bucky grinned and wiped away the drop of blood on Clints back. “Maybe you shouldn't antagonize your tattoo artist then smart ass.”

“Don't talk all New York at me like you're tough.” Clint grumbled. “Skinny ass kid I could- _ OW!!” _

“Baby he told you to stop.”

Both men looked up as Natasha walked in. Gorgeous, sultry Natasha, who looked like the original inspiration for Jessica Rabbit.

If Jessica Rabbit was covered in tattoos and wore leather at least. 

“Leave the poor darling alone.” Her husky voice still sent shivers down Bucky’s completely un- Hetero spine.

The woman was just….

“Now James.” She was the only one to ever call him James, too, and he never said a word about it. “You loved him, he left you, and what? A couple beers and a healthy dose of guilt for him, and you're fine now?”

Bucky sighed and leaned back from the chair, giving both Clint’s back, and his wrist a break. 

“That's simplifying it, but yeah basically. I mean, my biggest problem was that he just… forgot me. Was so drunk that when he saw me the next day he didn't remember. Didn't even ring a bell. He broke my heart.”

“Ohhhh.” Natasha crooned, and Clint shifted against the table at the low, sexy noise. “Poor baby. Young love is so hard.”

“Yeah.” Bucky turned his gun back on, bending back over to keep working. “So the worst was that he didn't remember. But now I know that he's been dreaming about that night. About  _ me _ , even if he assumed I was a girl. Plus, he said it bothered him that we had lost contact. So I'm good.” His voice was soft, and Natasha clicked her long nails on the table in thought. 

“So have you heard from him, baby?” 

Bucky shook his head.

“Not yet. But that was this morning and I just barely got back anyway. My phones upstairs charging.”

“Meaning he's doing everything he can not to check it constantly.” Clint griped and Bucky shrugged his shoulders without answering. 

“Well, you of all people should know how hard it is to be around someone you love who doesn't return the feeling.” Natasha scolded. “After all, you chased me for years before I even gave you the time of day.”

“You gonna give me some time tonight?” Clint asked, attempting to sound seductive, but muffled against the table it just made Natasha roll her eyes and hide a smile.

Still, she got up, scraping her nails up the side Bucky wasn't working on, making Clint shiver.

“If you're back isn't too sore, baby,” she bent down and whispered something that had Clint groaning and Bucky wheeling his chair away.

“You guys uh, do that. I'm gonna…  _ not  _ be upstairs.” 

Clint laughed, sitting up and glancing behind him in the mirror to see his back.

“Man, you do some sweet work, homes. I love this.” 

Bucky was currently working on Clints back piece, wings that stretched from his shoulders to his waist. It had been a project for nearly six months now, at least once a week they sat down after the shop closed and worked. Natasha had done the original outline before Bucky had even started working here, and he spent his time filling it in, drawing detailed feathers, and shading it in browns, golds and greys. He only did one thing at a time though, so the tattoo never looked half finished, or like a work in progress. It just got more and more intricate. 

“Thanks.” Bucky started taking his machinery apart to clean it, when Natasha came back into the room. 

“Here darling.” She handed him his phone. “I don't want to be rude, but why don't you find something to do for a few hours.”

Bucky blushed. “That's no problem Tasha.”

“Such a sweet boy.” She ran her fingers through his long hair, and Bucky leaned back into the touch. Both Natasha and Clint were  _ very _ hands on with each other, and with Bucky. It had made him nervous at first, but after a year and a half of living with them, it was just another quirk of theirs, like how they didn't eat meat, or how Natasha hated fluorescent bulbs.

“Come on Clint baby.” Natasha beckoned for her boyfriend, leaving Bucky alone.

The other man waggled his eyebrows lasciviously at Bucky, and patted him on the back before following his sex-kitten of a girlfriend up the stairs to the apartment.

Bucky just shook his head and turned on some music.

After a few minutes, he reached for his phone, hating himself for hoping even as he turned it on. 

< **_From: unknown 10:15am >_ **

_ \--hey it's Steve. Literally been three minutes since you gave me your number. Didn't want to forget to text you tho _

Bucky grinned and saved Steves number in his phone, then scrolled through the rest of the messages.

**_< From: Steve 10:20am>_ **

_ \--man I just can't tell you how much of a jerk I feel like. High school me was the worst apparently. So glad we had a chance to sort things out _

**_< From: Steve 10:25am>_ **

_ \--hope you made it back ok. That bike you have is pretty sweet. How far is Roseburg? _

**_< From: Steve 10:37am>_ **

_ \-- well I'm officially texting like a high school girl. At least let me know if this is actually Bucky or tell me if I got fake numbered.  _

Bucky sat back in his chair with a grin. 

**< To: Steve>**

_ \-- hey captain America maybe you give me more than three seconds in between texts to reply _

The reply came almost instantly.

**_< From: Steve>_ **

**_\--_ ** _ lol sorry bout that. You make it alright? _

_ \--you must have or you wouldn't be texting right? _

_ \-- sorry I'm doing it again. _

_ < _ **_To: Steve >_ **

_ \-- it's cool lol yeah I made it. Just been working had my phone up in the apartment. _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- sucks you had to work right after getting back _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- it's nbd. Just working on a roomies back piece. Wings. Been working on it for like six months now _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- show me? _

Bucky smiled, more than a little surprised and pleased that Steve was interested. He flipped through a few of his binders looking for the most current picture of Clints wings. Snapping a quick picture, he sent it to Steve. 

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \-- you did all that? Wow man that is so cool. Close friend of yours? _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- works here at the shop. I share a place with him and his Jessica rabbit gf _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- Jessica rabbit? _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \-- google it. Then add tattoos and some serious leather _

It was a few minutes before his phone buzzed again, and Bucky put down his tools with a smile.

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- uhhh I don't really know what to say. Without sounding gross I guess. You live with her? _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--- well I can for real tell you that even though she's not my usual flavor I could seriously see tasting that _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- I am dying man. Wtf I feel like she would be anyone's flavor _

Bucky laughed, picturing Steve doing the same. 

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--I'm hiding out in the shop till she and my buddy are done upstairs. Seriously nicest people you'll ever meet but very in love with each other. Got that? VERY IN LOVE _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- seriously don't know what to say to that. _

Back at his house, Steve waited for a reply from Bucky with a grin.

This was good, it was easy. They used to text all the time in high school. During class, in between periods, after school. Bucky had rarely used the phone, self conscious about his still present Brooklyn accent, and his soft voice. 

Steve had always loved it, loved the way Bucky always sounded shy. 

In fact, Bucky voice had barely deepened at all from the tenor of high school. He was still wiry, never had been able to pack on weight and muscle like Steve no matter how often Steve had dragged him along to work out. Dressed in the dark blue jeans and a fitted t shirt, Steve had been able to see the lean muscles shift every time Bucky had moved, crossed his arms. 

Trying to reconcile his memories and dreams with the boy he'd known for so long was… interesting. Very… interesting. 

Steve had always considered himself straight, but He couldn't deny that he'd always liked the way Bucky looked, liked the way the boy moved, like he was listening to music the rest of them couldn't hear. Liked the way Bucky said his name with a little smile.

Steve picked his phone back up to text him again.

*****************

**Chapter Three**

****************

~~Monday~~~

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \-- back to school man _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- how many weeks left? _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- about six till Christmas break, but I'm not taking the whole month off. Really hitting it hard so I can finish up before the holidays.  _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--what classes? _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- stupid ones I missed while playing ball. Political science. An extra math class. Accounting. And like a beginner business course that fell through the cracks somehow. Math is fine but political science is just stupid. Why do I need to know this? I barely passed high school civics _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- barely passed? I got your all American ass a solid b  _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--my bad. _

_ ~~ _ Tuesday~~

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \-- girl in my class just asked if women could be successful politicians or if that is a glass ceiling that has yet to be broken _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- Condoleeza Rice? Senator Clinton? Barbara Mikulski? And if we are reaching… that girl from Alaska. Palin. She really asked that? _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- the teacher didn't even have an answer. Just kind of looked at her and kept right on lecturing. _

_ \-- I forgot how smart you are. Why did you go after art again? _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- because I'm a free spirit, didn't want the man to keep me down _

_ \--that wasn't a gay joke. I'm a total bottom. Definitely want the man to keep me down. _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--I'm dying man, don't send me that when I'm in class! _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--bottom huh? _

~~Thursday~~~

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \-- sorry about that man. Yesterday was killer. So busy. I hate these classes. I'm so close to being done but it still seems like far away _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- why are you sorry?  It's not like we have to talk every day.  _

Bucky hit send and chewed his thumbnail nervously. Less than a week of Steve texting him and he was already all butterflies and nervous every time his phone rang. He hadn't heard from the blonde all day yesterday and had been too stubborn to text him first.

And had hated every second of it.

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--.... does it bug you? We used to text all the time I guess old habits die hard. It's nice to talk again right?  _

**_< To: Steve> _ **

_ \--literally couldn't bug me less. Text all you want _

Steve grinned when he read the message, and refused to think too hard about why it made him so happy.

*******************

*******************

“James, darling.” Natasha called from the front of the shop, and Bucky stood quickly, wiping his hands on his pants and tucking his phone into his back pocket.

He had been texting Steve all day in between clients, trying to help him with a paper that was due that weekend. 

“What's up?” Bucky stepped next to Natasha at the counter, resting a hand easily on her lower back. She moved closer to him, curvy hips resting against his, and he sent the man in front of him a glare, until the guy backed away a few steps. 

“No harm.” The guy said, putting his hands up and Bucky snorted. 

Most of their customers knew Natasha was a badass who didn't take crap from anyone. A select few however, mostly first time customers, just saw a pretty redhead showing too much skin and assumed the girl could be intimidated. 

That was never the case, but Natasha made a point of calling Bucky, who sat at six foot, or Clint, who looked like he was fresh out of prison, anytime she was uncomfortable.

“Thank you.” Natasha turned and rubbed his chest gently once the man had left. “He was an asshole.”

“S’no problem.” Bucky smiled down 

“So tell me about your golden boy.” She bent back back over the counter, trying to make a list for their next shipment of gear and ink.

“Not much to tell.” Bucky settled his lean frame on the counter next to her, propping his back against the wall. 

“Well…” the redhead drew the word out, the cap of her pen tracing her lips suggestively. “You've been texting him non stop for almost two weeks now. Has it progressed past political science questions and the occasional joke?”

“Not really. But what else would we talk about? And stop that, that's distracting.” Bucky knocked the cap out of her fingers and she gave him a wicked smile. 

“Oh I feel like there's  _ so much _ you and the Captain could talk about.”

“It weirds me out when you call him that.” But Bucky smiled. “He's pretty straight, Natasha. Trying to hit on him would make things weird. I mean we've joked and maybe flirted a little I guess,  but really it's just nice to be talking again. He was a pretty big part of my life for a while.” 

“Right. Until the infamous blowjob.” Natasha over enunciated the word, her pouty lips catching on the ‘b’s.

“Thanks for the reminder.” Bucky rolled his eyes, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when Natasha put her hand  _ very high _ on his thigh. “Easy Tasha. I know we are touchy feely but come on.” 

“James, darling.” She nearly purred, moving in close. “Just because he claims he is straight doesn't mean he doesn't want you. You're  _ gorgeous. _ Long black hair,” she brushed it off his shoulders with one hand, squeezing his thigh with the other. “Pale blue eyes. The way your accent comes through whenever you're anything but perfectly calm.”

“ _ Hey. _ ”  He interjected, then blushed, since he had just proved her point.

“See?” She actually giggled, and Bucky blushed harder. “Even the way you blush. So delicious. I am perfectly  _ wonderfully _ happy with Clint. And I know you are perfectly wonderfully attracted to only boys, but darling even  _ I  _ want to take you for a drive. I can't imagine your Captain America feels any differently, whether he thinks he's straight or not. Those kind of labels don't really apply when it comes to being attracted to someone like you.”

She tapped her nails, which were damn near on his crotch, lightly on his thigh and turned and walked away.

Bucky slumped against the wall in relief, raking his hand through his hair. He might not be into women but  _ dammit she wound him up. _

“Hey man.” Clints voice made him jump and he shook his head quickly, started to panic. “Nope. Don't do that.” Clint shook his head. “She's just  _ like _ that. Fucking maneater. Doesn't matter if you're into the d or not. You've lived with us long enough to know how she is.”

Bucky choked out a laugh and Clint smirked at him. 

“Come on. Let's go get some pizza.” He let his hand rest on Bucky's waist as they walked out, and Bucky just smiled.

***************

~~Thursday~~~

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- ugh man nearly tore my arm out of it's socket trying to lift a box. Some days it's like I will never get my whole strength back _

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- lift with your knees, not your back. Or jacked up shoulder in your case. _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- thanks for that. My god you're helpful. _

Steve laughed out loud reading the texts. The girl next to him in class sent him a dark look and he shrugged in apology.

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- show me _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- show you what? My fucked up shoulder? _

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- yeah. I'm sitting in math class, so humor me. And watch your language  _

Steve waited a few minutes.

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- or not. Just do something to entertain me man I'm dying here. _

His phone buzzed before he even finished sending the second text and he flipped over the message quickly.

It was a picture message, a side shot of Buckys arm and shoulder. 

Completely covered by a sweater.

Steve hid a grin behind his hand when the next text came through.

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- nice boys don't send skin pics Steve. What are you trying to pull here? Asking me to  _ show you _ like you think this is a peep show. _

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- sorry. Polite boys like me don't actually know how to ask nicely for skin pics or whatever you degenerates call them  _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- say please you all American twat, and maybe I'll send you something good. _

**_< To: Bucky >_ **

_ \-- twat? Seriously?  _

_ \--please. Show me _

Almost instantly a second picture message appeared, one of Bucky shirtless, still twisted to the side to show his bruised and swollen shoulder, but not far enough that it hid his muscled torso.

Steves mouth went dry, and before he even realized what he was going, he was tapping his phone screen, zooming in.

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- I got the tattoos to cover the puncture wounds and scars. Natasha did most of them for me  _

Steve zoomed out, to look again at Bucky's shoulder instead of trying to drool over all that skin.

Bucky had a red star on his left shoulder, that was several inches across, and then several smaller, darker red and black stars made to look like they were falling from the big one. 

It was interesting work, and covered most of the messed up skin but Steve could still see a few scars branching out, looking red and angry from the strain of whatever he had been lifting.

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- I like them. The tattoos. The muscles. Whatever. It all looks good. _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- yeah they hide the ugly at least.  _

_ \--Hows class?  _

_ \--Are you hitting on me? _

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- does it count on “hitting on you” if it's over text? _

_ \--class is the worst.  _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- show me  _

Steve raised an eyebrow, then angled his phone and took a selfie with finger guns raised to his temple and eyes rolled wide. 

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- don't get brains on that shirt I like it _

**_< To:Bucky>_ **

_ \--k I'll take it off first _

********************

**Chapter Four**

********************

**_~~_ ** Sunday~~

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--college was a terrible idea. The idea of a weekend is a totally foreign concept these days. Can't tell you the last time I just chilled out on a Saturday  _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- yeah should have stuck with the modeling. Pays better. More days off _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- I never modeled Bucky _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- maybe you should have. You would have made a killing _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--  modeling huh what like GQ? _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- nah. Cowboy Quarterly maybe. You're big and brawny. Slap a cowboy hat on and no one would know you're terrified of horses _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- they are giant, Bucky. And I can't believe you remember that, it was like one time I screamed.  . Horses are giants, you would have been scared on top of it too.  _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- big ol corn fed mother fucker like you scared of riding a pony? Come on steve.   _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- language man _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \-- tell you what. You go wrangle yourself a mustang and I'll stop swearing for a month. Go on. Hop on something and ride it big boy. _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--i feel like that was sexual _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--it was absolutely sexual. Look at you, getting my gay jokes. You’re coming along nicely captain. _

_ \--what are you doing today? I'm working on a new back piece for Natasha  _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- show me _

Bucky took a shot of Natasha, who was laid out topless on his table, face down because Bucky had been working on just the outline of a Gothic Cross on her ribs. 

He angled the camera to show off her red hair, the dips and curves of her back, and just barely the rise of her ass. 

Steve would appreciate that.

He sent it, and sat back down to finish her outline.

“Did you just snap a picture of my ass and send it to your lover?” Natasha asked, sighing when Bucky rubbed her lower back comfortingly.

“No. He wanted to see your tattoo.”

“I bet he'd rather see yours.” Clint commented from where he was eating a sandwich near be door.

“Mmm that's a good idea.” Natasha agreed and Bucky rolled his eyes.”Send him a picture, James, I bet he would love it.” 

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- looks good man. They both must trust you to do all their work. _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \-- yeah we all work on each other. Natasha did mine, i'm working on hers and Clint’s, and Clint is doing one of hers on her front. _

**_< From: Steve> _ **

_ \--show me? _

**_< To: Steve> _ **

_ \-- I feel like as open minded as Natasha is she would frown on me taking pics of her chest and sending it to a high school friend. _

**_< From: Steve> _ **

_ \-- no. Yours.  _

_ \-- not interested in seeing hers. _

_ \--show me yours. _

Bucky raised an eyebrow.  _ That _ was definitely new. Steve  _ not  _ interested in a woman.

Steve thought for a minute after sending the text.

It was true.

He didn't really have any interest in seeing Natasha's chest tattoo, even if the shape he had seen in the first pic would have made him drool six months ago. 

No, he would much rather see Bucky’s tattoo.

And he was starting not to care that he preferred it like that.

It took a few hours to hear from Bucky again, but it was worth it.

An unknown number sent most of a body shot of Bucky first, and Steve raised his eyes. 

He was up against a wall, shirtless, arms braced above his head, and every lean muscle in his back and shoulders was in display. Even from that position he knew without a doubt it was Bucky. All long limbs and dark hair and perfect shape. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away, staring at the small screen. 

This was… _ god.  _ Too good. So good. 

A second picture showed up, this one actually  _ from  _ Bucky, a close up of the tattoo on his lower back. 

In script that looked like it had been done in a thin paintbrush was a string of Russian letters and Steve tipped his head in thought. He had forgotten Bucky spoke russian.

**_< From: Unknown>_ **

_ \-- hey man this is Clint. I work with Bucky. You're welcome for the first picture. He doesn't know I took it! He was like, take a picture of my tattoo and i was like, stick your ass out a little more it looks better that way.  _

_ \--he’s pretty but dumb so he believed me. _

_ \--  enjoy the hell out of that pic _

_ \--youre welcome _

Steve laughed out loud. Bucky had talked a lot about his roommates, and this seemed right in line with what he'd heard about Clint. 

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- I forgot you spoke Russian. What does it mean? _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- loosely translated it means ‘hindsight is 20/20.’ _

Steve went back to the picture, admiring the unique strokes, and trying not to feel guilty for admiring the strong lines of Bucky's lower back, the dimples visible just above his pant line. 

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- hindsight? is that another one of your  gay jokes? Haha  _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- what just because it's right over my ass it can't be some deep thought provoking phrase? _

_ <To: Bucky> _

_ \--is it? _

_ <From: Bucky> _

_ \--I guess you’ll have to wait and see, huh? _

_ \-- especially since to even see the tat my shirts gotta be off and you've gotta be pretty up close and personal in my space. _

Steve  _ knew  _ that Bucky was joking. 

He  _ knew _ he was.

But that didn't stop a soft groan, as he pictured it. 

Up close and personal with Bucky.

***********

Steve woke up at nine pm when his neighbor's shitty car started up with a rumble and bang, as he headed off to his night shift. 

He groaned and hauled himself off the couch. Class came way too early to be sleeping on such 

Of course he couldn't sleep right away, because that's just how life was, so he tossed and turned for almost half an hour before giving up and reaching for his phone. 

Scrolling through his messages, he started typing a text to Bucky. He'd always been a night owl in high school, maybe the habit had carried over.

Before he hit send though, Steve hesitated, then swiped to the picture of Bucky from earlier, from his roommate.

He tapped the picture, pulling it to full screen, and let himself stare.

_ “You're so beautiful.” _

A memory flashed through his head and he groaned a little, hips moving restlessly on the bed.

“ _ I want you. Let me make you feel good.” _

“Bucky.” Steve slid a hand slowly into his jeans, pushing them farther down his thighs, ghosting over his hardening erection. 

_ “You taste so good.” Blue eyes. Red lips. Dark hair. “Steve you taste so good.” _

“Shit.” Steve squeezed the base of his cock, stroking up and over the tip, hissing at the pressure and he kicked his jeans off all the way, spreading his legs. 

_ “Come on, baby, you're going to make me feel like I'm not doing a good job.” _

He could almost hear Bucky's soft voice, hear that adorable accent that had been so strong that night. 

Holding himself firmly, Steve reached down with his other hand to cradle his balls, just the right amount of pressure to make his eyes roll back. 

Quickly stroking now, from base to tip, dragging his calloused thumb over his slit, and tugging gently on his sac, Steve pictured Bucky up against the wall. Arms raised above his head, hips cocked out.

Steve could  _ feel  _ it.

Those wiry muscles twisting against him, how Bucky's hair would feel slipping through his fingers. 

_ “God.” _ Heat built at the base of his spine, and Steve took a deep breath. 

Scrambling for the bottle of lotion on his nightstand, he poured it over his hand and cock, and leaned further back, sighing in relief at the slickness.

_ Warm. Wet. Bucky. _

Steven  jerked his cock frantically, his orgasm approaching too quickly, but he was too worked up to slow down.

_ How would Bucky feel under him. Around him. Crying out for him.  _

Hearing his name roll off Bucky's tongue, pushing that soft voice to screaming. 

_ “Bucky!” _ Steve came with a howl, his cock spurting white and hot across his fist and stomach. “God. God _ damnit _ .” 

He came down from it slowly, panting, wanting to curse, wanting to scream. 

_ Fuck. _

_ Bucky I want you.  _

******************

**Chapter Five**

*****************

~~~Saturday~~

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- hey man I'm going to be in town overnight. My dad is turning sixty so I'm driving back for his party. I know it's last minute but I'd like to see you _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- congrats to your dad. I'm free until about five then I have a few appointments and plans tonite _

_ \--it'd be cool to catch up for a minute  _

**_< To: Bucky> _ **

_ \-- not sure what time I'll make it out of here but if I have time can I stop by and see you? _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \-- yeah if you have time  _

Steve tried his hardest not to be disappointed when he didn't make it over to see Bucky.

But it was worse was when he texted Bucky to apologize and Bucky told it was  _ no problem. _

Steve definitely wanted  _ not seeing each other _ to be a problem.

******************

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--tried playing a pick up game with the boys today. No pads, no rules.  _

_ \--bruises like crazy _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--show me _

Steve shifted on his bed with a pained groan and lifted his phone up to snap a picture.

Bucky opened the message, and his eyes widened.

Steves left hip and ribcage were a mass of blue and purple bruises. Some scrapes still looked like they were bleeding. But he was  _ way  _ more distracted by all golden skin, all those muscles.  _ Way _ more distracted.

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--damn son. You must be too old to be playing _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--I'm only a year older than you SON _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--so should I call you daddy then _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--........ please don't. That's… yeah I got nothing to say to that. Please just stop with that _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--fine. I'll come up with a different nickname _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--captain americas fine thanks _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--show me something else  _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--what do you mean? _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--show me something else PLEASE _

_ \-- I asked nicely _

_ \--now show me some skin _

Bucky bit his lip, stroking over the screen of his phone while he waited. Their teasing game of ‘show me’ had progressed over the weeks from selfies in class and new tattoos to ‘I just woke up’ pictures and ‘I'm lonely, entertain me’. 

Steve was always careful not to be too flirty, and Bucky never pushed it, but he was going to today.

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--come on. Show me some all American muscle _

His phone buzzed and he flipped over to open the picture message.

“Jesus… fucking…” he barely got a sentence out, grateful that for once he was alone in his room and not sitting with Natasha and Clint on their couch. 

The picture was from just below Steves neck, down his broad chest, cut stomach, and was cropped to just below the belt line of his low cut, unzipped blue jeans. He was lying so the bruises weren't as obvious now, just  _ so many muscles  _  and  _ oh fuck  _ one big hand rested inside the open fly of the denim, fingers obviously gripping his cock, muscles in his forearm tensed.

Bucky bit the palm of his hand to muffle a groan.

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--Steve. Fucking hell Steve. _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- show me _

Bucky lay back on the bed, kicking out of his jeans, licking a broad stripe onto his palm and reaching into his briefs.

“God, Steve.” He mumbled, stroking himself hard and fast. Reaching for his phone, he snapped a picture of his still cloth covered, but  _ so hard _ cock, hips mid thrust, and sent it.

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--goddamn it Bucky _

_ Yeah, big guy.  _ Bucky thought, as his pace quickened.  _ One day I want to hear you screaming that. _

***************

~~Thursday Morning~~

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--hey Bucky how are things? _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--it's alright how's life? Still bruised to hell? _

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \--like you wouldn't believe. _

_ \--next time I come to town, can I take you out? _

Bucky nearly dropped his phone, and Natasha looked up in concern. “What is it darling?”

“I think Steve just asked me out.” Bucky said slowly, and Natasha pursed her lips. 

“Well, make sure, honey. Don't say yes to a  _ date _ when he's just asking to hang out.”

“Right.”

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--what like pizza? Fair warning I like pineapples and olives. _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--yeah pizza if you want. Or steak or whatever. I missed seeing you last weekend which sucked. So I can drive down this weekend and take you out if you're ok with that _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--what the hell are you doing Steve _

_ \--you want to take me on a date? You want to just meet up for burgers? What's up? What the hell is going on? _

Bucky cursed himself for getting upset, but he couldn't take playing games. 

Not from Steve.

So far it had all been fun and flirty and- he grinned remembering the last phase of their ‘show me’ game.

But dating was different. It was  _ real _ . And he didn't know if he was ready to hand Steve his heart all over again.

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \--I'm saying that I've had a hard time getting you out of my head lately and I'd like to do something about that _

_ \--we can call it burgers and beers or we could call it something that could end in a good night kiss or… something. _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--or something _

_ \--you're actually serious about this _

_ \--about a date with me.  _

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \--definitely.  _

_ \--say yes Bucky _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--show me _

Bucky blew out a breath and glanced up to Natasha who was still watching him with a frown. “What did he say?”

“What's going on? What did who say?” Clint stepped into the apartment, crossing the room to give Natasha a loud kiss before dropping onto the couch next to Bucky.

“How you doing Buckster?”

“Captain America just asked him out on a date.” Natasha murmured and Clint grinned broadly, patting Bucky on the shoulder.

“That's  _ great _ man! When are you guys going out?”

“I don't think he's serious.” Bucky said, shaking his head, pushing his hair from his eyes. “Steve is… straight. All American straight. I'm- I'm positive.”

Clint groaned, tipping his head back onto the couch, and letting his hand drop to Bucky's thigh.

“I can't believe I actually have to say this. It has  _ nothing to do  _ with gay or straight and everything to do with  _ you _ , Bucky. He would be crazy to pass you up. And if I ever meet him I will tell him exactly that.”

“Getting a little tender hearted there, aren't we, WingBoy?” Bucky said with a laugh.

“Bucky baby, I get to sleep with Natasha every night and I would  _ still _ try and take a run at you if I thought I had a chance.” Clint admitted, rubbing Bucky's leg absentmindedly. Bucky sent a startled look at Natasha who smirked.

“Would ride you bareback until you were a broken pony were his exact words the other night.”

Bucky jumped from the couch at that, blushing furiously while Clint and Natasha cracked up.

“Aw Bucky don't be like that.” Clint winked at him. “I'd use a saddle if it made you feel better.”

Bucky just shook his head, and left for his room.

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \--Picture message _

The blonde held up a sign that said “Date me Bucky” with hearts and glitter, and had his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--well I do like the glitter. It would look great with my leather pants. _

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \--I will bring glitter if you wear the leather pants on our date. Which you still haven't agreed to yet.  _

_ \--I've got class all day Friday but I can be there Saturday and Sunday _

**_< From: Steve>_ **

_ \-- you're killing me man. Say yes already. _

**_< To:Steve>_ **

_ \--yes. _

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \--and yes to leather pants  _

**_< To: Steve>_ **

_ \--I want a big bag of glitter then _

**_< From:Steve>_ **

_ \--you're on cutie pie _

Bucky blushed, then grinned, then cursed himself all in the same few seconds. 

Damn that all American smart ass.

********************

**Chapter Six**

********************

By the time Saturday afternoon came, Bucky was a nervous wreck.

“Damnit Bucky just leave already. Go take a shower and jerk one off. Calm down.” Clint snapped, throwing a towel at the pacing kid.

“Yes, lovely.” Natasha chimed in. “You're still young and virile and have an impossibly quick refractory period. Rubbing one of might just take the edge off without sacrificing any action tonight.” 

Bucky couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed that Natasha had actually said something about his masturbatory habits, or horrified that the idea actually held merit.

“Baby. Go sleep for a bit. Want me to lay with you?” Natasha offered, moving into his space, laying a comforting hand on his chest. Buckys lips quirked in a half smile. He had given up long ago trying to pretend that Natasha didn't affect him. It was another one of those ‘not about sexuality, all about  _ you’ _ things that Clint always mentioned. He might not be into girls, but he was still into  _ her.  _

He patted her hand though, and shook his head. “No thanks, but I think you're right. Some sleep will do me good. I'm gonna take off.”

“Ok darling. We will let you know if we need you.”

She blew him a kiss, and Clint wrapped his hands around her hips possessively as soon as Bucky headed up the stairs to their apartment.

“You know Tasha baby. If I didn't know better I'd say you were  _ sweet _ on Bucky.”

“Please Clint.” She arched her back, grinding back against him lightly. “That boy wouldn't know what to do with me if I decided I  _ was _ interested. That's why I stick with you.”

“I love you Tasha.” Clints voice deepened, roughened to that little growl that made her crazy and she giggled. 

“Prove it then.” 

Clint bit her ear playfully and dragged her back into his ink room, locking the door behind them.

*****************

Steve stepped into the tattoo parlor, up to the counter and rang the bell.

“Coming!” A muffled shout followed by a sultry laugh came from a back room, and after a minute, a rough looking guy appeared, shirtless, still fastening his belt.

“Sorry about that man, what's up?”

Steve covered his mouth to hide a smile. “Uh, you must be Clint.” He motioned to the feathers just visible curling around Clint’s shoulders and waist. “Bucky told me about your back tattoo. The wings.”

Clints expression lightened. “So you must be Mr. America.”

“It's  _ Captain _ America, baby. Not Mister. Don't be rude.”

This came from Natasha, and Steve felt his eyes bug out when she stepped from the back, still tightening the ties on her lace-up top. “I'm Natasha.” She held out her hand and Steve shook it, carefully keeping his eyes on her face and not on the startling expanse of creamy skin showing on her chest and between the crop top and her jeans. 

“Really it's just Steve, ma’am. The captain thing is just leftover from high school.”

“Oh my, he is  _ adorable _ .” The way her tongue traced the word made Steve...warm, and he stepped away with a self conscious laugh.

“So um, is Bucky working? Or…?”

“Oh he's upstairs, sleeping. I'll go get him.” Clint interjected, and Natasha nodded, not taking her green eyes off Steve.

“Sit down, darling.”

Her voice was soft, but there was a command there that Steve couldn't ignore. He glanced around, then sat in a chair in the lobby, with Natasha sitting close by.

“Now, sweet thing. This is  _ usually _ the part where I ask what your intentions are with my lovely James. And you tell me something like, ‘ _ oh we are just hanging out. It's nothing serious. We are friends _ ’. Right?”

Steve opened his mouth to answer but the redhead kept on talking.

“Except, I'm not James’ mother, so I'm not going to say something half as dull. I will tell you this though.” 

Natasha leaned forward, pinning him with her gaze. “You broke that sweet boys heart once. I've heard the stories. And I held him so he could cry after you ended back up in his life again. I've watched him light up every time you text him. And I've seen him pace and worry and stress about tonight, so I'm going to say something and I'm only going to say it once.”

Steve nodded and she bared her teeth in a fierce smile.

“I know you think you've been straight your entire life, and that's fine, sweetheart, but you aren't tonight, are you? Because this is Bucky. And if he comes home upset, believe me when I say I will  _ tear your ass apart _ .”

“I believe you, ma’am.” 

**********************

*********************

“So. Did Natasha put the fear of God into you while I was upstairs?” Bucky asked casually, and Steve's eyes opened wide.

“She put the fear of HER in me. How is someone so small so scary?”

“Yeah I don't know.” Bucky handed his menu to the waitress. “Burger, bacon, blue cheese. Steak fries.”

“I'll take a cheeseburger with fries. Thank you ma’am.” Steve smiled up at her and she winked back, hurrying away with their order.

“So polite.” Bucky muttered, and Steve grinned.

Bucky looked… _ could he use the word edible _ ?- in dark blue skinny jeans and a black v neck t shirt. His hair was back out of his eyes, and Steve could just barely see a tattoo behind his ear. 

“So. Almost done with school, right?”

“I've got a week left. Finals. Then home free.” 

Steve watched Bucky carefully. He was anxious, looking everywhere but at Steve, tapping his fingers restlessly on the table. “You're nervous. Why are you nervous? We talk every day.”

“No, we text every day. There's a difference. I'm just-” Bucky took a swig from his beer. “It's nothing.”

Steve reached across the table and took Bucky hand, lacing their fingers together. Bucky eyes widened, and he glanced around to see if anyone else was looking.

“What are you--”

_ Oh that's why he's nervous.  _ Steve suddenly understood. It made him a sad, that Bucky would feel like he didn't want to be seen with him. Or seen with a guy period.

But Steve was done caring about that, so he set out to prove it. 

“Did you think I was kidding? When I asked you out?”

He tugged, and Bucky scooted  tiny bit on the bench. “Closer than that. Come on, I just want to be close to you.”

“That's what you said. That night in high school.” Bucky confessed, moving farther down the booth.

“Yeah?” Steve asked. “Well it was definitely true then. More true now. Get your butt over here.”

“You know.” Bucky said once he was firmly pressed thigh to shoulder against him, trying to keep the giant giddy smile from his face. “one day I'll drive you to swearing. No more of this golly gee whiz crap.”

“You want me to start swearing?” Steve laughed. “And why's that?”

“Because I feel like the only way to really make you swear is to-”

“Here's your food boys!” The waitress plonked their plates down, breaking the moment, and Bucky slid away to give Steve some eating room. 

“You gonna finish that sentence?” Steve asked after a moment, eyebrows raised. 

Bucky just grinned, and took a big bite of his burger.

************************

****************************

Bucky kissed him when Steve dropped him back at the shop, leaning across the seat and planting a firm one on his lips. When he went to pull away, Steve followed, looping an arm around his neck and kissing him harder.

“Can I walk you inside?” 

“So polite. Come on.”  Bucky breathed, his eyes dancing. Steve grinned and got out, following him up the back stairs to the apartment above the shop.

Clint and Natasha were sitting in front of the television, and Natasha sent Steve a very pointed look. He held up both hands peacefully and she nodded before turning back to the TV. 

“Bucky baby you alright?” Clint called loudly and Bucky smiled. “Do I need to beat someone's ass?”

“We’re fine, thank you.” He turned back to Steve some what awkwardly. “So-”

“So.” Steve stepped closer and whispered in his ear. “You didn't wear leather pants.”

“You didn't bring any glitter.” Bucky whispered right back but Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a craft store bag of bright red glitter and waggled his eyebrows. Bucky burst into laughter, startling the other couple, and Steve felt his breath hitch. 

“Man, you're beautiful. Look how beautiful you are.”

Bucky swallowed hard, and leaned in for another kiss, which Steve gave him gladly, wrapping his arms around Bucky's small waist and pulling him close.

“Can I see you in the morning?” He asked, brushing a kiss over his ear and down his neck.

“You aren't going to ask to stay the night? I thought that's why you wanted to walk me up.” Bucky's fingers tightened on his back, trying to keep him close. “I thought it was cool guy code for sex.” 

“I'm too polite for that. And what kind of boy gives it up on the first date anyway?” Steve murmured, and felt Bucky shaking with laughter against him. “Good night, Bucky.”

“Night, Steve.” Bucky turned away with a shy smile and went down the hallway to his room.

“Nice to see you again.” Steve waved at Clint and Natasha and turned to leave.

“Hey. Hey wait!” Bucky came back out of his room abruptly, and Steve paused, one foot out the door. 

“What is it?”

“So.” Bucky sent a glance towards Clint, who grabbed Natasha's hand and started tugging her towards the bedroom to give them some privacy. 

“So?” Steve watched them go, then stepped closer when Bucky did, so they were chest to chest.

“So, on Saturday nights I usually go dancing.”

“Dancing?” Steve stroked up and down Bucky's back, nudging him closer. 

“At this club. Um, gay dance club. And I dance… sometimes on stage. Just for fun. So,” he ran his hands up Steve's chest, even though he bit his lip a little nervously. “So you could come with me. Watch me dance.”

“Yeah?” 

“I um,” Bucky blushed and Steve groaned a little, dropping his head for another kiss. “I'll wear my leather pants.”

“Let's go.” 

*************************

Well the gay dance club scene was… definitely not his thing.

Steve sipped a beer, eyeing the wild crowd uneasily. Bucky had dropped him off at the bar, kissed his cheek and disappeared to go talk to the DJ about dancing, leaving Steve to just… watch. And avoid being hit on.

The latter wasn't going so well. 

“Hey big and blond.” A dark skinned man claimed the stool next to him, a smile that was closer to a leer on his lip glossed lips. “You must be new. Staring around like you're lost.”

“Uh, yep. First time here.” Steve smiled politely and the other man extended a dainty hand.

“I'm Jesse.”

“Oh it's nice to meet you. I'm uh Steve.” Steve reached to shake Jesse’s hand, the grasp almost feminine against his calloused palms.

“So…” Jess drawled. “What brought you out tonight? Looking for some fun?” His hand brushed Steve's knee and it took quite a bit for Steve not to jump right off his seat. It was one thing for Bucky to rest his hand on Steve's thigh, like he had done driving over. Totally different for a stranger to touch him.

“My friend is dancing.” He said with a tight smile, shifting just enough that Jessie's hand fell. 

“Just a friend?”

“I-um-”

He didn't get a chance to finish, as the music lowered and the DJs voice cut over the crowd. 

“Hey beautiful people. Everybody put your hands together for our favorite dancer, that's right, he's back! Give it up for the always delicious… WINTER!”

The dance crowd started cheering, and several of the spotlights hit a raised stage off center of the room. It had a pole in the center, a railing wrapped halfway around the edge.

“Winter?”

“Oh my god! Have you never seen him dance? This is my favorite part of Saturday night!” Jesse grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stage, and Steve was too surprised to stop him. 

_ “Na-na-na-na come on!” _

A song with a throbbing bass line started playing, and the crowd started screaming. 

“ _ Na-na-na-na come on!” _

Idly Steve realized that Bucky had played the song twice as they had driven over, and he started smiling, remembering how the chorus had made him a little uncomfortable. Bucky had winked and assured him he would like the song a lot better in the club.

“ _ Feels so good being bad.” _

From the shadows of the platform, Bucky slinked forward, moving slow with the music, and Steve's hand tightened so hard on his bottle he thought he'd break it.

Bucky had changed his jeans and t shirt for skin tight black leather pants and white tank top that nearly glowed against his skin. Every tight muscle was shown off as he swung around the pole easily, eyes closed. 

“Isn't he gorgeous.” Jesse asked breathlessly, clutching at Steves arm. “Winter is just… delicious.”

“Why do you call him Winter?”

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Bucky, but Jesse didn't seem to mind, staring as hard as he was.

“Are you kidding? Skin like snow. Eyes so pale blue they could be glaciers. Dark hair. He's like a living breathing  _ fuckable _ fairy tale.”

“You mean like Snow White?” Steve couldn't help asking, and Jesse rolled his eyes and dropped Steve's arm. 

“Snow White is a  _ girls _ name. Look at him and tell me that's not every inch a man.”

“ _ Cuz I maybe be bad but I'm perfectly good at it” _

Steve  _ was  _ looking. Watching Bucky's body move and twist as the music picked up. Watching him gyrate against the pole, skin shining as he started to sweat. Tossing his hair out of his eyes, and bending over backwards on the railing, arms and hips moving like snakes. 

The crowd was screaming, cheering, reaching for him, and Bucky seemed like he didn't notice, lost in the rhythm. 

_ “Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me” _

Bucky put both hands at his shirt collar and started pulling, ripping the thin material down the middle, and ran his fingers across his bare chest. Dropped down to all fours, tossing his head and snapping his hips in a vulgar move that made Steve want to scream, showing off that tattoo low on his back. Crawling across the stage to grind against the railing, the muscles in his arms straining to keep him upright. Rolling onto his back, knees bent, hips in the air, looking for all the world like he was being taken as he thrust against nothing, one hand snaking down his chest, across his waist, to press a hard trail down the crotch of his pants. 

“ _ S S S and M M M. S S S and M M M” _

When the music stopped, he dropped to the floor, boneless, one long arm above his head, one knee bent, one hand still firmly pressed against his groin, eyes closed, red lips smiling.

He looked well and truly  _ fucked _ , and Steve had never been so turned on in his life. 

********************

It took a few minutes, but Bucky finally reappeared, wiping the sweat from his face and bare chest with a towel.

“Hey.” Steve stepped out and Bucky gave him a cautious smile.

“Hey.” 

Steve stared for a long moment.

Bucky was still breathing hard, still coming down from his dance, chest heaving, hands loosely clenched by his sides. His pants were slung so low over his narrow hips that Steve  _ should  _ have been able to see dark curls peeking over the waistband… and the fact that he couldn't made him throb in his pants. 

Bucky watched the way Steve's eyes lit when they landed at his waist, and muffled a soft groan. The blonde had no idea how obvious he was. How the outline of his cock through his jeans could be seen even in the dim lights. How his eyes were so dilated the blue was barely visible. 

How he kept licking his lips like he wanted a taste.

“See something you like, big guy?” Bucky teased with a tilt of his head. 

“Winter! Winter! Oh my god!”

Steves chance to reply was stolen when several girls decked out in neon colors and piercings crowded around. 

“Oh my god that was like the best dance you've ever done!”

“You're so sexy!”

“I wish I could move like that!”

Bucky blushed and smiled shyly at the women. “Thanks ladies.”

“Ohhh.” One of the women spotted Steve and swiveled around. “Who's this big boy? Never seen you here before. You a fan of Winters?”

“I'm his boyfriend.” Steve answered easily, before Bucky could, and reached out to snag his wrist, tucking him firmly against his side. Bucky melted against him, wriggling closer. “This is just the first time I've made it to see him dance.”

“Oh my GOD!” One of the screeched. “Did anybody else know Winter had a boy toy!?!? What the hell!!”

“If you ladies will excuse us.” Polite to a fault, Steve waited until the ladies had all hugged Bucky goodbye before turning to his… boyfriend.

“Boyfriend?” Bucky asked, eyebrows raised, but a pleased blush spread over his cheeks. 

“Yes.” Steve kissed him firmly, cupping his jaw in strong fingers. “How do you manage to move like that in these pants?” He let one hand drop to Bucks bare waist, then lower, lightly pressing where all that pale skin started disappearing into the leather.

“Oh.” Bucky breathed, mouth pressed to Steve's ear. 

“You should see how I move  _ out _ of them.”

“Show me.”

********************

********************

“Bucky! Bucky  _ stop!”  _

Steve swerved to stay in his own lane, beyond distracted by the way Bucky's tongue was-

“God dammit!” He swore, biting his knuckles hard enough to leave teeth marks. “Bucky we are going to crash.”

“We wouldn't,” Bucky pulled off long enough to say, “if you would focus on driving and let  _ me  _ focus on this. Besides, if you really wanted me to stop you wouldn't have helped me get your pants down.” He gripped the base of his  _ boyfriend's  _ cock hard, and Steve could only hold onto the steering wheel for dear life, praying there would be no traffic. 

Bucky moaned low in his throat when he took Steve's cock again, the sound vibrating around Steve's shaft as his mouth and lips stroked up and down, his tongue circling around the sensitive head. 

“Bucky please.” Steve was begging, but he wasn't sure if he was still begging Bucky to  _ stop _ , or to finish him. 

Bucky thought it was the latter, and he hollowed his cheeks, taking a deep breath through his nose, and swallowed Steve's cock down, until his face was pressed against Steve's waist.

Then  _ hummed _ , and Steve's vision starting going black.

“Son of a--” he yanked the car over to the side of the road, and threw it in park before grabbing Bucky's head with both hands and holding him down.

“Jesus- fu-fucking  _ Bucky!”  _

Steve came with a loud shout, fucking up into Bucky's mouth as hard as he could, as long as he could, until he finally settled, until he was shuddering, gasping for breath, carding his fingers through Bucky's long hair, tugging him up and off his sensitive length.

“Oh god, oh  _ Steve _ .” Bucky fell back into the passenger seat, panting little breaths that were half moans, his palm rubbing over his own cock, hips twisting against the seat. “Oh baby that was so so hot.” His voice was hoarse, nearly wrecked from such a brutal finish, and Steve felt bad for thinking it was sexy. “That was so…” he just moaned when Steve grabbed him and kissed him, tongue thrusting into his mouth, hands scrambling over all that pale skin, wrapping around his waist, and tugging him closer.

“Not here.” Bucky shook his head and tried to pull away.

“Let me return the favor.” Steve insisted, kissing and biting over Bucky's neck. “Come here.” He pulled harder, but Bucky put both hands on his chest and pushed. 

“No, Steve. We’re two minutes from the shop. Just drive.” He exhaled loudly, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“But Bucky--” Steve was at a loss as to why Bucky wouldn't want him to touch him, to bring him off.

“Dammit Steve!” He snapped. “I want you to  _ fuck _ me, and I don't want our first time to be in your Jeep! Maybe  _ next time _ , but not this one.”

Steve threw the Jeep into drive and tore off down the road. 

*******************

“I don't know how to do this Bucky.” Steve muttered harshly, yanking the leather pants down long legs and tossing them on the ground. “I've never, not like this.”

Bucky wasn't wearing any briefs, and the sight of all that lean muscle and pale skin all at once had his mouth watering. 

“You're doing fine.” Bucky gasped, arching his back as Steve ground down against him.

The blonde was hard again, and wonderfully naked, settled deep in the vee of Bucky's legs. 

“Here.” He handed Steve a bottle of lube and a condom. “Lots of lube, ok?” 

Steve sat back on his knees, stroking his cock a few times before unrolling the condom over it, and coating himself with lube. His eyes were glued to between Becky's legs, where he was opening himself up, pushing two, then three fingers in and out of his hole, moaning and writhing at the feeling. 

“Can't quite reach my spot.” Bucky panted, “need you for that. Come on baby.” He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheet before reaching out for Steve. “Come on come on. Been waiting so long for you.” 

“I know. I know.” Steve soothed him, and lined himself up. “But I don't want to hurt you.”

“Oh Captain you're so nice.” Bucky choked out a laugh. “What on earth is a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but nodded and pressed forward, not slowing down until their hips met.

“Ah god!” Bucky nearly came off the bed at the intrusion, at the stretch and burn.

“Okay?” Steve checked, running comforting hands down Bucky's tense stomach.

“Ah god it's _so good_. So good. Move. Please just _fucking_ _move_.” His eyes were wide, pale blue eyes staring and Steve licked his lips, leaning forward to kiss him, before rolling his hips, pulling almost all the way out, and sliding back in. “Yes!” Bucky cried again, and locked his arms around Steve's neck, keeping him close. “More.”

Steve groaned, and moved again, faster, over and over, groaning at the sensation. He had  _ never _ felt like this inside anyone .

Not ever.

“You feel so good.” Steve rasped. “So tight and  _ hot.  _ Bucky you're so good like this.” 

He kept his rhythm steady, pushing Bucky higher with each pump of his hips, watching every emotion and expression on his face. “You're so beautiful.” He praised, placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach. “So-”

“Fuck!!” Bucky nearly screamed when Steve's cock dragged across a spot inside of him, and Steve shifted, changing his angle to try and hit it again. “Fuck! Baby  _ YES!”  _

Steve hammered into him then, thrusts getting rougher, one big hand pinning Bucky to the bed so he couldn't move. Bucky kept crying out, demanding more, and Steve gave it, with each bruising thrust, each stroke, until Bucky was tearing at his sheets, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Too much! Too much, let me-let me come. Please please  _ please _ .” 

Steve pulled out with a grunt, flipping a very surprised Bucky onto his stomach, and hauling his ass up into the air.

“Oh oh  _ oh god yes.” _

One hard push and Steve was all the way back inside, the new position hitting Bucky's spot even harder, deeper.

Steve reached around and curled his fingers around Bucky's cock, the first time he'd actually touched him.

He was shaven smooth, and Steve couldn't wait to explore every inch of him with his mouth.

_ Next time _ .

“Show me.” He demanded roughly, never slowing down in his thrusts, and Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's, moving his hand up and down, showing him how he liked to be jerked off. 

“Like that like that  _ like that. _ Oh my god oh my------”

Bucky fell to pieces beneath him, his cock jumping in their hands, hot and wet covering their fingers and the sheets below. He collapsed with a desperate moan, and Steve followed him down, just a few more strokes until---

“Oh  _ shit  _ oh my--- fucking--- Bucky--- I can't---”

Steve came with a roar, mind blanking out as he poured himself into his friend, his  _ boyfriend _ , his lover.

“Bucky. Bucky, bucky….” his voice trailed off, and Bucky huffed a laugh from where he lay pinned beneath him.

“God. I know. Hey man, so much for not giving it up on the first date, huh?”

Steve laughed, then pulled away with a hiss, tying the condom off and tossing it to the trash.

“You make me slutty, babe.” He kissed the tattoo on Bucky's lower back. “We should have been doing this all along.” 

Bucky rolled over, lips pursed for a kiss, and Steve happily obliged. 

“Hindsight is 20/20 indeed.”

********************

********************

“Oh good morning, you two.”

Natasha smiled as she went for a cup of tea.

“Morning Tasha.” Bucky replied, and Steve nodded his head. 

“Morning, ma’am.”

“It's nice to see the two of you smiling so much.” She teased and Bucky blushed. Steve just reached for his hand with a wink.

“Hey guys.” Clint saluted as he came into the kitchen, smacking Natasha on the ass, and grabbing a Red Bull from the fridge.

“So Steve, are you staying long?” Natasha asked, sipping at her coffee and Steve shook his head regretfully, glancing at Bucky. 

“I've got to get back. Finals this week, then I'm moving next week.”

“And you'll be home for good?”

“Right. My dads got a job waiting for me. Taking over the family business and all that.”

“Oh that's nice. You guys will be so much closer now.” The redhead smiled, obviously pleased with how their relationship was going.”

“Yes ma’am. Less than an hour away instead of pushing four. It will be nice. We will be able to sleep in at least. 

Bucky blushed again, and Steve grinned, taking a big swig of from his mug.

“Hey Captain America.” Clint paused on his way out the door. “Glad to hear you finally got over your ‘no swearing’ rule. I feel like I learned a few words last night.”

Steve spit out his coffee in shock, and Bucky collapsed into laughter.

****************

~~Thursday Afternoon~~

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \--heading into my last final right now. I only need a c to pass the class so cross your fingers for me _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \--captain America doesn't need luck. All you need is patriotism and a winning smile. _

**_< To: Bucky>_ **

_ \--thank you for worthless information.  _

_ \--we still on for this weekend? _

**_< From: Bucky>_ **

_ \--of course _

_ \--If you pass all your classes i'll even wear my leather pants for you again. _

**_< To:Bucky>_ **

_ \--show me. Give me a little incentive. _

Steve was walking through the doors of the classroom before his phone buzzed, and he looked down, only to clap his hand over his mouth and look away.

Bucky was definitely  _ not  _ wearing pants in that picture. 

***End****

Thanks for reading everybody!! 

Everybody will be back on Book Two “Safe Word” 

❤❤


End file.
